Funds are requested for partial support of the Seventh FASEB Summer Research Conference on Folic Acid, Vitamin B12 and One Carbon Metabolism, to be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) from August 1- August 6, 1998 at Snowmass Village, Colorado. This conference offers a unique opportunity for clinician scientists, basic scientists, and those involved in science policy from a broad group of disciplines with an interest in folic acid, vitamin B12 and one carbon metabolism, to interact both formally and informally. The last five conference have been fully subscribed and participation at this conference will be limited to 180 individuals. Funds are requested to allow graduate students, residents and postdoctoral fellows and established national and international scientists to attend the meeting. A detailed program is presented which includes well established scientists and junior scientists just entering the field. In addition, topics scan the entire spectrum from current clinical problems to areas of the most sophisticated biochemical and biophysical research. Sessions have been scheduled on one carbon metabolism: enzymology and regulation; homocysteine metabolism and regulation; methionine and folate cofactor as synthesis/regulation; methyl transfer, DNA, repair and carcinogenesis; cellular and epithelial transport of folate and vitamin B 12; folate dependent enzyme reactions; folate, vitamin B12, and the central nervous system: development aging, and cognition; folate and B12 synthesis, new targets for chemotherapy; and genetic heterogeneity and folate and vitamin B12 requirements. In addition to the formal presentations, the program will be complemented with poster sessions and workshops. These offer many opportunities for informal discussion and allow graduate students, residents and postdoctoral fellows, as well as established scientists, an opportunity to present and discuss their work. As in the past, the most interesting new research presented at the conference will be disseminated to a much wider audience in the form of one or more "state-of-the-art" reviews in the FASEB Journal.